


Moonlight

by ivarara



Series: doomvega stuffs [4]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, but inky Knows, theyre both idiots. they both just idiots ok. shy nervous idiots.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Does he deserve any of this?
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Series: doomvega stuffs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> ask prompt from @ihasnopen on tumblr:“You look handsome in the moonlight.” Pwease, with a bit of angst 👉👈😔😳  
> and it got outta hand hella fast

Inky sits, curled up in a swathe of moonlight filtering through the windows of the Fortress. Her eyes are closed as she sleeps soundly, knowing he’s nearby. Her tail curls neatly around her body, flicking occasionally. He reaches out to gently rub one of her ears, earning a soft sound and a stretch.

He longs to be as comfortable as her. Her company is beneficial, absolutely, but there’s something different with her. She cannot speak back to him on his thoughts. She can only soothe so much. He wants input on his thoughts, gestures more comforting than the little sounds she can manage.

He knows who he’s longing for.

_You’re a killer,_ something snarls within him. _The Slayer. You have a task to fulfill. Besides, why would he want you? You’re no good at anything besides slaughtering. Hayden was right when he saw you as a pawn to play and nothing more._

He shakes his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly. This would all be solved if his bravado in battle transferred over to social interactions. Alas, he’s left awkward and silent on things he wishes he could say.

Footsteps near the door of the room. “William? Are you--oh, there you are.” Vega pads in quietly to peruse the situation. His eyes seem to linger on the Slayer’s face longer than normal, but Will tallies it up as something else. There’s no reason to get his hopes up like that. “I have been looking for you. I could not help but notice that you are still awake, despite the time.”

He shrugs. There’s a reason, there always is, but he’ll be damned if he admits what it is. 

“Is everything alright?” Vega pushes, stepping closer.

He has to argue with his own mind against it. _He’s not stepping closer looking for companionship; he’s stepping closer just to make sure you’re okay. Is that any better?_

Vega rests a hand on his shoulder gently. _A formal gesture. Nothing more._

“William?”

The man huffs out a disinterested grunt. 

“You seem rather distracted. Is something on your mind?” Vega asks.

What a question, he huffs again. Vega seems to notice, tilting his head at the sound. He waits patiently until the Slayer manages to quickly throw out a response. ‘Yes. A lot.’

“Like what?” He queries, settling his other hand on the man’s other shoulder. Together, he rubs soothingly on tense muscles.

Does he tell him? Does he tell the other what he wants but doesn’t deserve? Why make a fool of himself? Vega doesn’t see him in that light. 

Vega’s arms link together in front of the marine, hands folding together neatly as he waits.

‘Unimportant things.’

“They are obviously of some level of importance, if they are causing you this much distress,” Vega points out. 

Damn, he hates that he has a point. He elects to go the silent route, trying not to focus on the weight of Vega leaning into him as he sits. 

Vega seems to take the hint as he brings up a rather abrupt topic change. “You look handsome in the moonlight,” he comments.

It damn near breaks him to hear it. _He doesn’t mean it_ , that same voice seethes. _He doesn’t deserve a monster like you. You don’t deserve someone as good as him._

“William?” The gentle voice snaps him out of his thoughts again. After a moment, the mech hums. “Nevermind. I do believe I have figured out what thoughts are causing you such frustration.”

Well, shit. He’s been caught in the act of longing like a teen. What next? Does Vega chide him for being so soft and foolish? Politely decline him? Does he--

“To be quite honest, I believe I feel the same way you do,” he starts idly. The surprise must show on his face because Vega is quick to continue. “It seems rather foolish to think about, does it not? We are in the midst of saving a planet and such thoughts have the audacity to show up unwanted,” he chuckles nervously. 

Finally, the Slayer breaks. His head and shoulders slump as his hands go to rest on his temples. 

“I would like to hear your side of things, Will,” Vega urges lightly, not pushing. Giving him the option. 

‘I don’t deserve--’ he signs out, then gestures around himself. He doesn’t deserve any of this. This home they’ve created, the companionship of Vega and Inky, the sense of safety, all of it. He shouldn’t have it.

Vega hums. “Whether you ‘deserve’ it or not, you have all of it. Those who see you as the monster you see yourself as are either the opposition or those uninformed of the reality of the situation. Many hail you as a hero, frankly. I consider you one.”

He looks back at Vega incredulously. 

Vega nods. “You have done worthy, notable things in your time. I am quite honored to have been chosen to be by your side though it. I would gladly take your side outside of battle as well, if you would like.”

Gods above and below, he almost keels over at the words. It must show in his eyes, because Vega laughs mirthfully before wrapping himself around the Slayer once more. 

But in the blink of an eye, the feeling changes: Vega goes from calm and comfortable to nervous and panicky. “That is--if you would be appreciative of such a request. I understand if you do not wish to. I am merely an AI meant to assist, and things can stay that way if you would wish. I just--”

The Slayer stands from his seat, looking eye to eye with Vega’s mech. He’s retreated into his own space now, arms crossed across his chest and looking downwards in embarrassment. 

Inky’s awake now, watching the two of them gape awkwardly at each other. Nimbly and silently, she jumps down from her spot.

He doesn’t know what to say, so he acts. He extends his arms out in invitation, giving Vega the option to accept or decline on his own terms. However, as it seems, he is rather eager to accept it as he steps into Will’s arms.

Inky twines around their legs as they hold each other.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, i write a lot more than i post here! @inkydoomcat


End file.
